


Welcome to the Good Place

by EachPeachPearPlum



Series: Good Place AU [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Body Dysphoria, Gen, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Some Humor, good place au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: Dying sucked, but Steve has apparently made it to the Good Place. If only he didn't have a niggling feeling that something isn't right here...
Series: Good Place AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Peach’s TSB 2020 works, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Welcome to the Good Place

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing with a Good Place AU for a bit, and the Tony Stark August flash bingo seems like the perfect opportunity to 1) get writing more of it and 2) get posting it. Hope you enjoy x
> 
> TSB details:
> 
> Title: Welcome to the Good Place  
> Card Number: 020  
> Square: Fantasy AU  
> Ship: Gen (for this part)  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Good Place AU so they're all already dead, Good Place spoiler, dysphoria due to the Good Place essentially superserum-ing Steve  
> Summary: Dying sucked, but Steve has apparently made it to the Good Place. If only he didn't have a niggling feeling that something isn't right here...

Steve has a niggling feeling that something isn’t quite right.

It starts when the Architect stands up to shake his hand and Steve is still looking down at him, because, well, Steve has never had to look down at an adult male in his life. He looks up at people, always has, and it’s just a fact of his existence he’s had to get used to: he will never be taller than anyone over the age of fourteen.

Still, this is apparently the Good Place, so maybe it’s some quirk of perception, like everyone seems the height they want to be, and-

That’s not his hand.

Okay, it seems to be attached to Steve’s arm, and it’s moving when he tells it to, and he can feel the callouses on the Architect’s palm, feel the shorter man’s (is he a man? He looks male, and human, but he’s also designed the entire heavenly neighbourhood Steve is apparently about to spend his afterlife in, so maybe man isn’t the right word?) skin pressed against his, but-

It’s not his hand.

And then, when he looks over the Architect’s head, he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror, and-

There are elements of his face there – the colour of his eyes and the little bump in his nose after Johnny Marks punched him in the face when he was fifteen, the line of his jaw and the shape of his eyebrows – but at the same time, it’s not him, just like his hand isn’t his, just like his shoulders aren’t that broad and his biceps aren’t than defined and his waist maybe is that size but the proportion is entirely off.

He gets that this is the Good Place, and it’s sort of nice to not be struggling to breathe or experiencing constant, low-level pain and his left ear apparently has a purpose now and he can differentiate colours that have always seemed basically identical. He can understand why the physical limitations of his body might have been fixed now that he’s dead, but the only time being short and skinny ever limited him was when it came to getting things down from high shelves.

Why the hell has heaven decided to ‘fix’ that part of him?

It’s not until the Architect – Tony, he says, which is an unexpectedly dull, human name – leads Steve to his impractically huge mansion and introduces him to his soulmate that he realises just how not right this whole thing is.

Because Peggy is beautiful. She’s elegant and charming and Steve instantly wants to know more about her, but-

Well, she has breasts and, Steve assumes, other girl-parts, and it’s not that he’s put much consideration into what his soulmate might be like, given how he spent most of his life sickly and skinny and fairly sure he was going to die within the next year, but he does think the Good Place should probably already know that he’s gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the series for more, and you can [find me on tumblr as dreaminglypeach](https://dreaminglypeach.tumblr.com/)


End file.
